1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of piping identification labels and markings.
During plumbing and mechanical construction, it is typical for installers of piping systems to identify the systems. These piping systems are normally identified as to the type of fluid or gas they carry as well as the direction of flow. Standard colors, names, sizes, and markings are used to identify the various types of piping systems so as to conform to industry standards for piping system identification. Several conventional methods are commonly used to identify these piping systems.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
One common method of identifying the type of piping system and direction of flow is to adhere a pipe label to the exterior surface of the pipe. These labels typically have a self-adhesive peel-offbacking. These types of labels are generally made of vinyl, polyester or other types of plastics. They are color coded to meet industry standards and appropriately sized to match the size of the identified pipe. These labels usually have black or white lettering with the appropriate background color so that the piping can be readily identified from a distance. Labels also are used that have arrows to identify the direction of flow. Though economical to use there is a disadvantage in using the labels to identify insulated piping systems having a covering or jacket. They do not adhere well to the insulation jacket and over a period of time these types of pipe labels can often peal away from the insulation jacket.
Another method of identifying the type of piping systems and direction of flow is to attach a hard plastic label to the surface of the pipe. These types of labels are commonly referred to as a "Wrap-Around Label". They bond to the pipe by contracting around it because they are formed in a cylinder shape with one side being overlapping and not connected. Once place around the pipe they compress and fit snuggly around it. They are also attached to the pipe by utilizing a form of banding similar to nylon ties. Though these "Wrap-Around Labels" are durable, they are also expensive to use.
Another commonly employed method of labeling piping systems is to paint the lettering and arrows onto the pipe. This method is most commonly referred to as stenciling. A stencil containing the appropriate lettering to correctly identify the pipe is placed next to the pipe surface. Paint or ink is then applied by either spray or brush techniques. Once the label is removed, the proper lettering will appear on the pipe's surface. Direction arrows are likewise stenciled upon the surface of the pipe. Though this method can be the least expensive, it still has its disadvantages. To properly identify several different piping systems, it becomes necessary for a worker to carry about a given area several different stencils and colors of paint. To properly identify all but a limited number of pipes, the process becomes very costly. Also, a good quality of the lettering is often difficult to achieve with field applied labeling or stencils. This is because the pipes to be stenciled are often in hard to get to locations such as being located in ceiling spaces.
There is presently a readily available pipe insulation that is comprised of hardened fiberglass insulation with an outer covering or jacketing. This insulation is commonly referred to as jacketed pipe insulation. This jacketed insulation is typically available in short sections and placed about piping systems in these sections. These sections of jacketed insulation require joining and sealing.
There is also presently available an insulation tape that is used in the joining and sealing of this jacketed pipe insulation. This tape has a jacket that is similar to, and made of substantially the same material as the jacketed insulation. The tape has a foil back and a peel-off adhesive backing. It is generally available in roll form but can also be obtained in short individual strips sized for the pipe insulation to be sealed. The joining or sealing of sections of jacketed insulation with this tape is accomplished by first cutting a strip of the tape and then peeling away the backing. Placing the tape around the insulation or along a side seam, and then by applying hand pressure, the tape is adhered to the jacketed pipe insulation. This process seals joints in the sections of the jacketed pipe insulation. Further, the jacketed pipe insulation has a smooth finish and appearance.